


In Which Mettaton Is A Fashionable Nerd

by gh0steses



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: idk if this is good someone asked for sibling-y mettaton and frisk so here it be, precious robot nerd and smoll nerd being nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0steses/pseuds/gh0steses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do humans typically do at slumber parties? Hmm..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mettaton Is A Fashionable Nerd

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue what this is but it just kinda happened  
> hope it's sufficiently adorable

"What do humans typically do at slumber parties? Hmm..." Mettaton wonders aloud, one hand on his cocked hip and the other resting against the metal of his cheek. "Well, gossip is out. You don't talk much and, even if you did, you're too much of a sweetie pie to talk bad about people like that," he grins, leaning down a bit to pinch the smiling child's cheek lightly, earning a laugh. "Oh, I know! I could give you a makeover! That sound like fun, Frisk?"

They nod enthusiastically, rushing after Mettaton upstairs to his room. They hop up into a comfortable chair as Mettaton flits about, getting makeup and hairspray and various things before going to his closet to look for clothes Frisk's size. They wait patiently, swinging their legs in the chair that sits too far up for their feet to reach the floor. 

Mettaton returns a moment later with a small leather jacket, "This was all I could find that'll fit you, but you can totally pull it off." As Frisk puts the jacket on, he pulls their hair into a tiny ponytail and sweeps their bangs to the side slightly, hair spraying them a little so that they stay in place. 

He crouches in front of them with eyeliner in hand, "You want me to do your makeup?" Another nod from the child and he sets to work, gently lining their eyes with with a steady hand, putting tiny wings where they end at the outer corners of their eyelids. "Okay, now open your eyes reaaally, really wide," he says as he opens the mascara, trying his best to not get it in their eyes. He smiles again as he closes the mascara, "There. I didn't put on too much makeup because you know I can't have you stealing my spotlight just yet, kiddo." He helps the child out of the chair and leads them to a full body mirror. "I think you look absolutely  _fabulous_ , Frisk darling! What do you think?"

Frisk strikes a dramatic pose, both of their hands in the air as they kick their leg up behind them. They both laugh and Frisk gestures for Mettaton to come down to their level. They whisper something in his ear and he cocks his head.

"You want to go show Toriel?" They nod. "Well, that is certainly a splendid idea, let's go!" He scoops the child up, setting them on his shoulders as they squeal with delight when he begins to run out the door, carrying them a short distance to Toriel's house.


End file.
